


this is not yu-gi-oh, but

by fujinoookami



Series: Cherry Blossoms in the Wake of Summer [5]
Category: AKB48, After School (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujinoookami/pseuds/fujinoookami
Summary: Her life points is completely wiped out.





	this is not yu-gi-oh, but

Somehow, it feels like _that_ day again.

Though with less stress and tension

but more of desperation.

 

No offense.

 

Before she knew it, they were already being told of what they were there for.

It was for yet another evaluation, but with _‘Class A’_ being the sole participant.

Something she never really saw coming that soon, however.

But to make it even more interesting, they’re also evaluating one another to decide who deserves to have the center spot among them, and that is where she realized it isn’t an easy task to look for the _right_ person who would represent them.

 

It’s difficult.

Really difficult.

 

She gets it.

 

It’s a common knowledge.

 

Everyone hopes to be the center.

Even she herself does.

 

Yet they’re almost down to the last couple of them, and still no one just seem _perfect_ for it.

She thinks.

 

She wouldn’t deny the fact that they all did fairly well, but for some reason, something wasn’t present.

 

 _Something_.

 

Something genuine.

 

Something that feels

enticingly natural.

 

Maybe she’s taking this too seriously, but she can’t be blamed either.

She can’t just give her vote to anyone, though it doesn’t necessarily mean that she hasn’t been voting (– contrary to popular belief – as what Yunjin would most likely say were she to confide to her about this later.)

 

But Miyawaki Sakura is then called to take the stage and she hopes she didn’t look too expectant for her own good.

 

She watched her make her way up with a prop that she brought along with her.

 

She practically ran on her way in a hurry.

 

(Good god.

Of all times to be adorable.)

 

Then she started taking her sweet time laying them across the floor, and she could have sworn everyone probably wondered, _‘what the pickle is she doing?’_

 

Nope.

 

That was just really her who asked _that_ particular question while trying so hard not to crack a grin.

 

Sakura danced to the theme.

She sang comfortably.

She smiled so prettily.

 

There’s just no point to keep a façade when someone such as her relentlessly and effortlessly breaks through them.

So she too found herself grinning and even more once she took out a piece of paper and clumsily recited a series of words she wrote in a foreign alphabet in hopes to convey her feelings.

 

_Ah_

_Miyawaki Sakura._

 

She once again took her breath away

and perhaps her whole life too

 

as it comes near to the end she picked up her prop and revealed it for everyone to see

and read it aloud for everyone to hear:

 

_“Center! You’re mine!”_

 

She stood there with a big smile.

She sat there with her own

and a horde of butterflies attacking her stomach.


End file.
